


Every Little Touch

by Anonymonimus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anal Sex, Armbinder, BDSM, Cock Stuffing, Dirty Talk, Dom Papyrus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Skeleton Boyfriends, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Smut, Sounding, Spreader Bars, Sub Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: UF Papyrus wants to try out a certain kink on US Papyrus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **KINK: Sounding**
> 
> **That's the warning if it's something you don't like. I didn't think I would be into it when I found out what it was but, after a little research, I thought it was pretty hot. So hence this fic! For those of you who are thinking about trying out sounding DON'T BASE YOURSELF OFF THIS STORY! I neglect a couple of essential steps because these FICTIONAL characters are SKELETONS and NOT PEOPLE.**
> 
> **Example: It's recommended you clean the sound before inserting it but I didn't do it because I didn't feel like it. This step isn't option for those of you wanting to do it in real life.**
> 
> **Enough lecturing! This was the product of a request just like the last few stories I have written. That said, I won't be filling requests for a while because I want to write a chapter story.**
> 
> **NOW ENJOY!**

To say Papyrus found himself in quite the uncomfortable situation was an understatement. His arms were bound tightly in an awkward position behind his back, his legs were kept tied apart – trapped with a spreader bar, and his erection remained unattended while Fell sorted his toys. He sighed deeply and dropped his head against the pillow that had been given to him. His situation was exasperating, but it wasn't as bad as it was annoying. Still, he tolerated it for the happiness of his fuckfriend who was so excited at the prospect of trying out all of his quirky kinks on him he couldn't stop chuckling to himself. All he wished was that he had a cigarette in his mouth to help cope with the insufferable wait. Maybe a free hand too – it would certainly allow him to take care of one of his issues, possible two.

"So this is nice..." Papyrus sarcastically remarked, glancing to the other skeleton.

"Yes. Yes it is." Fell agreed almost sinisterly.

Papyrus grimaced at the tone of the response. It wasn't the reply he had been expecting and odds were Fell hadn't picked up on the sarcasm he had uttered. The other was probably too wrapped up in his own excitement to take notice of his frustrating situation. Regardless, he brushed it off and trained his eyes on the objects Fell was moving around. He blushed and gulped thickly at the sight of a dildo with a daunting girth. He wasn't sure it could fit in his pelvis let alone his ecto pussy. Fortunately, it seemed like his darker counterpart didn't seem intent on using it. He set it aside along with some Ben Wa balls, butt plugs of drastically varying sizes, a vibrator wand, and a prostate massager. Papyrus deemed it the "Not Today" pile.

"Aha!" Fell exclaimed triumphantly. He turned around bearing a thin but large metallic box and grined proudly.

"What's that?" Papyrus asked as the skeleton finally wandered to him, snatching a bottle of lube on the way.

"Today's kink." He replied.

Fell sat on the edge of the bed and propped the lid off. He set it aside and revealed to Papyrus a set of small metal rods varying in thickness. He had no idea what they could be for even when the other took the smallest one out and brandished it in front of his face. Fell smiled at the cluelessness that was likely etched into his features. He seemed thoroughly amused and Papyrus wondered whether he should be worried.

"You have no idea what this is, do you?" Fell asked.

"Not a clue." Papyrus confirmed.

"This is going to make your reaction all the better." Fell chuckled and Papyrus shifted nervously. "Ever hear of a thing called "sounding"?"

Papyrus stiffened immediately and his eyes widen. He knew what it was and to say he was less than thrilled at the prospect of experiencing it was more than an understatement – it was an absurdity. And despite the look of horror that probably contorted his face, Fell immediately howled with laughter. He threw his head back and held his gut area with the hand holding the small rod. Papyrus would be a liar if he said the reaction wasn't annoying him even the slightest. He frowned at the other skeleton; shooting him a look that had him stop his laughter but failed to erase the smarmy smile from his face.

"Don't be like that, I'm sure you'll like it!" Fell cooed, rubbing a hand on his exposed femur as a way to both reassure and encourage him. "My Sans used to love this."

"Are you trying to relive those memories through me?" Papyrus accused with a pout.

"Probably a little." Fell admitted with a shrug.

"I'm not down for this at all." Papyrus stated firmly.

"Aw, come on." Fell whined like a petty child. "It's great! You'll love it!"

"If this is your kink then why don't you do it to yourself?" Papyrus demanded.

"I like making others feel good. I get off on it more by watching others experience it than experiencing it myself." He supplied before attempting once more to convince Papyrus to give it a try. "I'm a professional, Stretch. You don't have to worry about getting hurt, I'll take good care of you. I always do."

That much was true, but Papyrus was still unnerved by the idea of something being inserted into his urethra.

"Here's how I'd go about it." Fell added for perspective, "I'd start out with the smallest one to give you a feel for it and, if you're comfortable or want it, I'll see about inserting a bigger sound. I've got a special lubricant to help it slide in easily. If you feel any pain or discomfort, I'll add more lubricant or just stop entirely. We can even use a safe word."

"My safe word is "stop"." Papyrus grumbled.

He sighed deeply and stared at the ceiling as he considered what Fell had told him. Whenever he was talked into trying something he was apprehensive about, the other skeleton was always extremely caring and attentive to his limits. He routinely asked him if he was okay, felt comfortable and good to the point that it sometimes got annoying and distracting. In those respects, Fell was the ideal partner. And perhaps he was right. Maybe he would enjoy it. Worst case scenario, if he _really_ regretted his decision he could always dispel the magic he used to conjure his cock.

Papyrus hesitantly glanced back at Fell who twiddled with the smallest rod with a pout on his face. He looked so childish and it was as exasperating as it was endearing. His gaze then fell upon the sound and he gritted his teeth anxiously. It didn't seem particularly big, but then he didn't see how or why inserting it in his urethra would give him pleasure. Nevertheless, he trusted Fell and wanted to at least try.

"Okay." He conceded quietly, but Fell jumped as though he had yelled it.

"Really?" Fell gawked, eyes round with excitement.

"Yeah, just...be careful." Papyrus groaned stiffly.

"I always am." Fell grinned.

He repositioned himself on the bed, moving beneath the spreader bar to seat himself in between Papyrus's femurs with their pelvises touching. Papyrus whined slightly at the contact, starved for a remotely sexual interaction. He had waited so long for even the littlest touch. His cock was pressed against the leathery fabric of Fell's pants and he used all of his will power to not rut against it during the little time it took for the other to get to work. Fell moved his box of sounds next to him and stored the one he had been holding before gripping Papyrus's prick. Surprisingly, he began pumping it rather than inserting the rod.

"Wh-what—" Papyrus tried asking but was interrupted by a moan. Nonetheless, Fell understood where the question was heading.

"I can't insert it into if you have an erection." He grinned, "Besides, it looked like your cock was _starving_ for a little of anything."

The grip of his hand and the speed at which it moved increased substantially and Papyrus felt himself steadily melting into bliss. He threw his head back and moaned with abandon, canting his hips every so often to thrust into the tight embrace of Fell's hand. He felt so good and all the more turned on with the other skeleton's heated gaze glued to his face, analysing and memorising his lewd expressions. It didn't take very long to get him to cum. Fell knew exactly what to do to make him climax fairly quickly. He rubbed the mushroom-like tip of his cock in firm and large circular motions, teasing the urethra while his other hand continued to work the shaft mercilessly. The intense pleasure he was subjected to sparked an equally intense ejaculation that dirtied Fell's gloves and pants.

Papyrus collapsed and went limp on the bed, breathing heavily and twitching slightly from the aftershocks of his ejaculation. He almost drifted to sleep until Fell sprang into action. What drew him out of his drowsy state was the sound of a generous amount of lube being squeeze onto the petit sound. Papyrus felt himself getting nervous all over again, anticipating discomfort and stings of pain upon insertion.

"Relax, babe." Fell cooed. "I told you already, I'm a pro."

Papyrus watched intently and held his breath as the sound was guided to his urethra. It was kept there for a moment while Fell waited for the nod to proceed. When it was given to him, he slowly inserted the metal sound and Papyrus gasped at the sensation. A gurgled moan erupted from him in confusion, surprised by the sensation that overwhelmed him. There was no stinging pain nor was there discomfort – apart from the binding of his arms. Instead, there was a flood of ecstasy that had his hips trembling for more.

"Look at your face." Fell chuckled. "You like it, you little whore."

"I-I... _mm_...!" Papyrus panted, feeling his cheeks flush. "I don't understand—"

"The urethra hides a particularly sensitive place." Fell said lowly as he steadily began thrusting the sound up and down. A choked cry was startled out of Papyrus who didn't understand why he was so overwhelmed by the sensation. "I guess you're just very receptive to it."

" _O-oh my god, Fell!_ " Papyrus whined. " _Fuck!_ "

"That dirty mouth of yours is making me hard." Fell groaned, palming his erecting through his pants. "What do you say I fuck you with that still inside of you?"

" _Nngh_...yes." Papyrus lewdly agreed and conjured a hole for his counterpart to fuck. "Please..."

Fell licked his lips excitedly and lowered the zip of his pants to release his erection from its confines. He inserted his cock into Papyrus and stopped thrusting the sound for the time it took him much to the latter's dismay. He could never have anticipated how good the activity would feel. It was driving him mad – or maybe it was the overstimulation that was pushing his mind over the edge. Papyrus gasped and groaned when the tip of the other's cock was pushed in the hole he had made for the other. Fell allowed him a moment to gather himself before pushing in the rest of the way.

Stuffed at both ends, Papyrus gasped and quivered uncontrollably. His cock had never felt better and he wanted nothing more than for Fell to start fucking him mercilessly. He wanted to cum all over again, though his cock strangely wasn't getting hard. The remark soon flew out of his head though as Fell started thrusting. He immediately engaged in a harsh pace, snapping his hips roughly and pushing into him farther than what Papyrus was ready for.

" _Fuck—F-Fell!_ " Papyrus cried, tears pricking at his eyes.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Fell groaned as he continued his punishing pace.

"Feels so good— _ahn_! You make me feel _so good_!" Papyrus moaned, " _F-fuck!_ I want to cum!"

"You can't with this little thing inside you." Fell chuckled and reached to teasingly thrust the metal rod.

"W-wh—?" He gasped.

"Sans and I used to do it as a part of our BDSM play." Fell grinned and snapped his hips hard, pulling a high pitched whine from Papyrus. "He fucking loved it."

"Stop talking about someone else while you're fucking me!" Papyrus demanded, "And let me cum!"

"As you wish." Fell complied.

He stopped his thrusting just long enough to carefully remove the sound without causing any pain before resuming his pounding ferociously. With the metal rod out of the way, Papyrus could feel his cock harden quickly. He missed the sensation it provided, but now he could finally release all of the pleasure that had been torturously building up inside of him. His moans got louder and he rocked back against the thick cock that made him feel so good. He would have wrapped his legs around Fell's waist had they not been bound apart by a spreader bar. And had it not been for the harness trapping his arms, he would have gripped onto his back. Instead, though, Papyrus was stuck desperately trying to cope with his inability to hold on to anything as a powerful ejaculation was steadily approaching.

And before he knew it, his vision clouded and he cried so loud he hurt his throat as he came once more. Fell fortunately climaxed not long after, overwhelmed by his abrupt tightening. He then collapsed on Papyrus and the two remained in an entangled sweaty mess for the time it took them to recuperate. Once they did, Fell wasted no time to ask:

"So want to try that again some time?"

"Definitely." Papyrus replied.

**Author's Note:**

> **UF Sans left UF Pap for US Sans**


End file.
